The Museum's Art of Love
by hannahfinella-chan
Summary: Narumi set a price for the best portrait to be made which complies with the theme, "What interest you the most?". How will that activity help the main characters develop something hidden within them? Read to find out!


Hey there everyone! Sorry if I haven't been active for almost a year. I am so busy with my studies and some other stuffs. Here's a little something to make it up to you guys. Hope you'll enjoy it! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice... (I wish I do.. LOL)

Now on with the story.. :)

* * *

_**The Museum's Art of Love**_

The sun shined moderately and was setting to the western part of the horizon. Cherry blossoms were being scattered everywhere by the mild breeze. The birds were sitting by the window pane but flew away suddenly when they heard a loud sound made by the electronic bell of Alice Academy, that indicated that classes were already over. The students of the other classrooms already fled out of their rooms happily, making the hallway lively and loud. But in class B, they were still held in by their adviser due to some directions he was still telling his students.

"Okay class! You can go now, but be sure that you'll have everything you will need for tomorrow's activity. Don't forget that there will be a nice reward for the best portrait that will be made." The wavy-haired blonde guy reminded everyone and gave them a wink and then afterwards, he went out leaping happily.

As the teacher went out, the students also evacuated the place and only seven people were left there. The iinchou (class president), Yuu was erasing the writings on the board while Anna and Nonoko were helping him clean other stuffs. Mikan was waiting for her best friend to finish cleaning up her things before they leave of the room. Same goes for the blonde-haired guy that was holding a rabbit and was waiting for his best friend to wake up before they leave.

"Hotaru! I thought of something good!" the brunette girl exclaimed excitedly. But there was no response from her so-called best friend. And she continued, "Why don't we stroll around the museum together and have the same place to draw." She said with a huge grin is plastered on her face.

Hotaru slighty moved his head and glared at her for a while and said, "I don't think so. I need some silence and won't stand a chance to be kicked out of the museum because of your noisiness." coldly and returned her gaze to the invention she is doing.

"Mou… But what if-" Mikan insisted but was cut off by Hotaru, "I told you no. Besides, I have some business with Ruka tomorrow so he'll be the one who's gonna accompany Me." she said while taking a look at him.

Her statement seemed to startle the animal boy, "Huh? What do you mean?" he asked her with all confusion.

"Remember what you asked me last time?" Hotaru said without emotion.

-:-FLASHBACK-:-

Ruka dropped his last five rabbits in the coin slot of the iron cocoon which had many locks on it. It was Hotaru's invention that she placed in the classroom. It was the perfect place for her to hide. With an aggravated look on his face he yelled out, "Come out already! I spent all my money on your stupid invention!" and then kicked it hard but unluckily, he hurt himself instead and hopped around in pain, "Ouch! ouch! ouch! ouch!"

Suddenly, the last skin of the cocoon opened up and a raven haired girl was shown with her emotionless eyes, "What is that noise?"

"Don't try to sound so innocent! You know what I'm talking about." Ruka stated as he comes closer to the evil inventor.

"So you found out about the new photo of yours that I recently got."

"Of course! Now, hand me those pictures now!" he demanded furiously while talking more steps toward Hotaru.

She showed a bunch of pictures and said, "I can't just give these to you. You should buy these." and smiled slightly with an evil aura.

"W-what?! I already used my coins to open your stupid invention. And you took those pictures without my permission!"

"Really? Then you can leave now." She said coldly and was about to close the skin of her invention once again when Ruka decided, "Fine, I'll get those pictures and handed her some rabbit bills. And she finally gave him the pictures.

"Ha! Now you won't be able to sell copies of these pictures. Hahahahaha…" Ruka said and cackled loudly.

Hotaru suddenly meddle his delight with a victorious smile, "That's what you think, Nogi. Of course I have a back up original copies of those." And showed him the camera she used to take the pictures with.

He was agitated of what he saw and walk towards her and tried to get the copy, "Give me those!" he reached her hands with his and couldn't get easily so he forwarded a little more but he lost his balance and landed on top of the evil inventor. Not just a simple landing but his lips are attached with hers. She was in great shock that she didn't have thought of pushing him away.

'Oh my! Now what have I done? Her lips are so…delicious' Ruka thought himself and was lost with what he was enjoying and later on, his tongue started to budge and played within Hoturu's mouth. And unexpectedly, she responded to his kiss. They stayed with what they are doing for quite some time until someone came inside the isolated room – Yuu.

"EH?!" he said in shock and went out of the room as fast as he could and as he was to close the door he apologized, "Sorry for interrupting your business. Just continue." and closed the door immediately.

That time, Hotaru was back to normal and pushed away Ruka. Then she searched for her beloved camera but he found it at her back which was trashed because it was rested on by a great weight. She looked glummer than ever.

"S-sorry!" he said as he bowed down politely. "I didn't mean to and I don't know what came to my mind." and bowed down once again.

"It's doesn't matter to me. The one which is important to me is my camera." She said callously at him while looking at her device.

"I'm really, really sorry. I can do anything just to pay you." He said sincerely to _his_ lady in despair.

"Really? I'll think about it thoroughly." she said sadly and went inside her cocoon again and closed it immediately.

-:-End of Flashback-:-

"This is what you were asking Me." She said and started to pack her things. "Just pick me up in my room at eight in the morning." And stood up and started to walk away.

"H-how about me?" Mikan said as she followed after her.

"You can go with the Black Cat." She said plainly and continued walking.

"Eh? Why?"

"It's an opportunity for you to make your dream lovey-dovey with him." she explained frankly and continued on her way without even bothering to wait for her Best friend.

* * *

How was it? Hope you liked it... I haven't write for quite awhile so I'm a bit rusty so I hope I satisfied your taste... I'll be waiting for your replies... :D

I am going to post the next chapter next week.. (for real)

Thanks for reading! xD

_-'hannahfinella-chan'-_


End file.
